<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharp by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269855">Sharp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I do not know how to tag this - Freeform, M/M, Tension, sebastian just needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hunter and Sebastian break up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this could have been longer but i am lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hunter and Sebastian break up for the first time, the tension in the warbler practice room is sharp. Sharp as knife.</p><p class="">Hunter is always first in the room, his head held high and his tongue ready to bite back at anyone he needs too. Sebastian follows, he still has his snide remarks but he also has a darkness in his eyes which accompanies his dark bags. He's been sleeping in Nick and Jeff's room.</p><p class="">Nobody dares to say anything. Nobody makes any suggestions or retorts back to Hunter. It's just silence in the rehearsal bar the music.</p><p>The more tired Sebastian has become, the more his moves look lazy.</p><p class="">"Get your shit together, Smythe." Hunter barks at him.</p><p>"Yes because you know all about getting your shit together, Clarington." Sebastian stops moving to look at him.</p><p class="">"You don't know any better. What with all your late Friday nights out where you're probably being a whore." And with that Sebastian storms out the room slamming the door with him. He hasn't been to scandals since him and Hunter got together. It doesn't feel right.</p><p class="">"Hunter don't you-" Nick goes to say.</p><p class="">"Back to work. I don't want to hear anything other than the music and your shoes on the floor." He turns around as he says this because he knows he has gone to far and he doesn't want his Warblers to see him upset.</p><p>——————<br/>
Nobody sees Sebastian for the next few days other than Nick and Jeff who just tell everyone he's feeling sick. So when Hunter walks into the Warbler room at 2am he isn't expecting Sebastian to be sat on the couch staring out of the window. He goes to leave but Sebastian has already seen him.</p><p>"Hunter?" Sebastian's voice is broken, it's raspy too. Hunters heartbreaks right there because he realises how much he has broken the only person that ever meant anything to him. He turns around to face him and Sebastian's face is as bad as his voice is.</p><p>"Sebastian."</p><p>"I...I-I" Sebastian doesn't know what to say. He does, he just can't form the words. This is when he starts crying again, not like he ever really stopped. What he doesn't expect is for Hunter to come around the couch, sit and bring him into his arms but he does.</p><p>"It's okay. Hush now, I've got you." Hunter says as he strokes Sebastian's back lightly. "I know you're sorry, I am too. I went too far with what I said. I know you aren't like that." Sebastian was still crying pretty heavy so Hunter rocked them back and forth as his own tears fall.</p><p>"I thought I'd lost you." Sebastian finally says in between sobs.</p><p>"Never. Not that easily anyway." He kisses Sebastian's head. "I love you, Seb."</p><p>"I love you too, Hunt."</p><p>——————<br/>
The next day at Warbler practice nobody expected Hunter and Sebastian to walk in together but they did and they did it hand in hand.</p><p>Sebastian barely left Hunters side during rehearsals and anytime he was away for too long Hunter would find an excuse to be near him, not that he needed one. He just didn't want to loose him.</p><p>"Are you too okay now?" Jeff asks quietly, like he's not sure if he should ask or not.</p><p>"Yeah, we're good." Hunter curls his arm around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian letting his head fall on Hunter's shoulder. "Thanks for putting up with the tension, I'm going to give you guys tomorrow off."</p><p>"Woah there, Clarington. You've gone to too soft." Sebastian says.</p><p>"It's only so I can fuck you all day." Hunter whispers in Sebastian's ear only loud enough for him.</p><p>"Well okay, you're having tomorrow off." He chuckles.</p><p>There's definitely no more sharp tension in the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>